Wrestling with Xena
by KM Bard
Summary: First time story with a little teasing and a lot of tenderness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Funny," Gabrielle smirked, an eyebrow slanted at Xena's last violent quip. "Very funny."

"What? It could have been worse."

"You and your sense of humor," Gabrielle smiled at last, tending to the small fire which had been dying on-and-off for hours. "It's gonna get us both in some real trouble one of these days."

"Not that we have to worry about that," Xena grinned, sitting haphazardly on a fallen tree to unsheathe her sword. "I'd say I take pretty good care of us. Wouldn't you?"

"That's NOT the point," Gabrielle laughed quietly, blushing in the glow of the fire. Glad for the excuse of its heat.

It was difficult to keep certain feelings from surfacing, and whenever Xena alluded to her strength and the fact that she could take care of things, Gabrielle felt her cheeks color themselves pink. Her mind was filled with images of the warrior riding bareback to come to her rescue, or handling that heavy sword with perfect expertise in each fight. Gabrielle often found it quite difficult to push those thoughts aside as she went to sleep.

What was strange through it all was that she had convinced herself that was normal - that everyone felt that way for their friends.

Xena stared curiously at Gabrielle's back, noticing that the bard often turned around mid-smile, and wouldn't face her again until it was necessary. Gabrielle was acting even stranger lately, and it was usually during their teasing. Could Gabrielle feel it too? Xena wondered. Or was she alone in feeling the way she did with that powerful affection for her friend?

Biting her cheek so as not to smirk openly, Xena got up from the tree, and wielded the sword in her right hand to step over toward her blond companion. We'll just see, she figured.

"I hope this fire dies out soon," Gabrielle said quietly, doing her part to try and string along some meaningless conversation that would detract from any possible embarrassment.

"Yeah. I'd hate to let it burn," Xena said just as quietly, only a step or two behind the beautiful bard. She had picked her sword into the earth, and was leaning there on it, awaiting that inevitable twist of Gabrielle's hips to look her in the eyes.

"Xe ... Xena ... you scared me," Gabrielle smiled, immediately looking down to the sword. Xena didn't usually lean in such an arrogant stance unless she was off to battle or out to make a point. Which was this? She looked back up into Xena's eyes, partly afraid of what she would silently be telling her with her often transparent expressions.

Would Xena call her out on her strange behaviour? She sure seemed to understand more about the situation than Gabrielle.

"You wanna practice?" Xena grinned, alluding to the many practices she'd had with Gabrielle to aid in her abilites to fight. And even in the state Gabrielle was in, she couldn't help but find humor in the question, as the two often teased one another quite freely.

"You mean you want to show me I'd never win against you? Oh sure, Xena. Whatever you want, Xena. Just another humiliating surrender."

Xena laughed aloud for only a moment, pursing her lips shortly after. Gazing at Gabrielle in that tender way that her friend couldn't quite seem to comprehend. "Oh, I wouldn't say it's humiliating."

When Gabrielle crossed her arms, Xena let out a large breath of laughter.

"Well ... more like ... frustrating, perhaps?"

"Nope. Humiliating," Gabrielle smiled, turning around again to feel that rush of excitement fill her, as it would with any two friends. Right?

The fire crackled fiercely, and then died down for another moment as Xena took a deep breath in and let it out. It was becoming more difficult not to linger on the curves of Gabrielle's body - to ignore those elaborate feelings. To tease so playfully when all she wanted was to catch those soft, slender fingers in her mouth, and-

"All I'm saying is I need some advantage," Gabrielle insisted, pivoting as she interrupted Xena's indecent thoughts. The warrior quickly shook the thoughts away, and smiled back at her friend's adorably insistent positivity.

"I'll only use one hand." And given her previous train of thought, Xena tightened her grin.

Gabrielle sighed, and rolled her eyes at the idea. "Yeah, right! Like THAT'LL help me."

I love you. It was such moments when Xena wished she could say it in the romantic way she felt it - her adoration for the woman before her mounting with each conversation. She could even stroke Xena's ego without intention, and that was arousing on its own. Everything about Gabrielle was satisfying.

"Xena, come on. You always win."

"Okay ... both hands tied behind my back," Xena offered, bringing out a large belt she often used to sling her things off the saddle of her horse. "With this."

"And I get to tie it?" Gabrielle teased, both hands on her hips as she thought of all the ways Xena could cheat if she tied it herself. Xena quite enjoyed cheating in their little competitions against one another - namely because she didn't have to. Gabrielle was sure of that. She found that Xena simply liked to 'pull a fast one' on her.

"I can tie a better knot than you," Xena pointed out quite factually.

"But you're sneaky, and I want to win this one."

"Have it your way," Xena insisted, turning as she moved both hands behind her back.

Gabrielle was too distracted with the challenge to think about the insinuations of Xena's hands tied behind her back - and her mind didn't often go to physical desires, because she hadn't experienced them yet. She was a young woman, and yet had remained rather oblivious all her early adult life. She'd never even experienced herself in an intimate way, so there wasn't much to imagine.

"Ow!" Xena teased, as if Gabrielle had hurt her tying her hands. Or even come close.

"Quiet down and quit being such a baby," Gabrielle laughed, twisting the belt around before tangling it in the middle somewhere. But when she stepped back to look at it, she wasn't too impressed. "Okay, it looks pretty awful. You have to promise me you won't try to break free, okay? Please?"

And as Xena turned to see that soft look in Gabrielle's eyes, there was nothing she could have denied her. "You've got my word."

"And I'll have the victory, too," Gabrielle teased in the innocent way she often did, more precious than challenging. The joyful glow in her cheeks had Xena smiling back at her.

"We'll see about that."

"Oh, I've got you now, Warrior Princess!" Gabrielle giggled, jogging on the spot as she curled her fingers invitingly for Xena to come a little closer.

"Never invite an attack," Xena smiled, but in a way, all of her lessons were sincere.

Gabrielle just smiled in return.

"Now that you've got me armless ... what're you gonna do? So many options - not enough time ..."

Darting a large step closer, Gabrielle ventured to touch her fingers to Xena's midsection, proud that she'd done so, and surprised at the feeling it gave her. She was so distracted she didn't notice the look on Xena's face.

Instead of allowing her desire to distract her, Xena pushed it away. "That's how you attack a person?" The same devilish grin was tugging at her lips again. "A little soft, don't you think?"

"Just testing your reflexes!" Gabrielle chuckled, taking a cautious pace to each side. "Not too good, if I may say so ..."

"You may not," Xena teased, licking her lips subconsciously. "Come at me with something."

It was then that Gabrielle stopped. "Xena ... I can't really come at you with something. Look at you - you've got no hands. What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. Try it, Gabrielle."

"But-"

"I said TRY," Xena persuaded at last, being gentle with her insistence, because she knew how sensitive her little bard could be. "Come on."

Boldly, Gabrielle lifted the heavy sword that had been dropped not too far from their pacing. She looked at it, and then into Xena's expressive eyes. Her friend was clearly thoroughly impressed.

"Very gutsy, seeing as that's mine, and I'm best with my sword. Are you gonna just give it to me, or what?"

Gabrielle laughed, despite herself. "On your back!" she laughed, holding the weapon up as threateningly as she could - as if she were a menacing pirate, commanding her to walk the plank. "I've got a sword - you do as I say."

The display was so sloppy it was endearing. Xena bit her cheek again at the knowingly grin that just nearly slipped out, adoring Gabrielle's attempt as fierceness. "Not how it works. Sorry. I don't give up."

"I know. But it's ME, so I figured I'd give it a try."

Suddenly, Xena was overcome with emotion. She thought of how quickly she would give up if ever Gabrielle demanded it of her - Gods help the people of the land if Gabrielle should ever turn from angel to villain.

"Smart. You know my weakness."

Gabrielle smiled, but curiously so, before letting out an animated cackle. "Just do as I say!" And she wielded the sword so quickly over to Xena that she surprised herself, and stopped just as Xena leapt back.

Xena smiled at her inner dialogue: _whoa, she means business_. "Alright, alright."

But deep inside, secretly, she was dying to get on her back to see what Gabrielle would demand of her then. Truthfully, many of Xena's fantasies had begun just that way. Others just the opposite ...

As Gabrielle stepped a little closer, and Xena dropped to her knees, there was an air created between them. There was an intensity circulating, even within the realm of their game.

"Are you sure you want me on my back?" Xena asked, unable to help the sensuality from slipping into her tone. However, she knew that Gabrielle would be seriously at a disadvantage if they were to wrestle on the ground, so she'd subtly warned her.

"Yes. And hurry," Gabrielle insisted with a sharp smile, aiming the sword down to Xena's neck - far enough away to keep from scratching her. "I'd like to win this sooner rather than later."

What was motivating Gabrielle to do all of this? To be so bold? Inside, the bard was panicking, but she remained calm and collected, much to her own surprise. She wasn't used to making such quick and powerful decisions, but something in her was pushing on. Something was begging her to go just a little bit further. She just needed to pin Xena to the ground. In some way, she felt that would be fun for them both. But what kind of fun? She wasn't sure, but her adrenaline was racing, and that flush was back to her cheeks - only this time, she didn't shy away.

It was hot, even in the cool of the night, but Xena knew why HER skin was burning. It was her own excitement. Why was Gabrielle so flush?

"I'd move a little faster if I were you, Warrior."

Xena felt her body's reaction to the way Gabrielle was speaking to her, but the reaction was filling her with embarrassment, so she quickly fell sideways onto her hip, and then laid on her back. Every muscle still at the ready, she tried to rid herself of those distracting thoughts so she could at least attempt to wrestle with her beautiful bard. Wait - hers?

"Ha ha ha, just how I imagined it - almost too easy!" Gabrielle teased as she got on her hands and knees over Xena.

It was too thrilling to deny, and Xena didn't want to do something she might regret, so her fight instincts took over, and she struggled her hips up to knock Gabrielle off to the side, rolling on top of her to pin her down with her shoulders, instead of hands. Oh, if she had her hands ... but she tried not to think about that.

Having been bucked off of Xena, Gabrielle was completely shocked at the strength of the tingles shooting down her spine. Her legs had been opened, as she sat astride the warrior's waist, but she hadn't imagined any of that would happen. She'd never felt Xena so close before. She was too shocked to fuss around as Xena then rolled onto her, and pinned Gabrielle's upper body with her own. Xena was as strong as any tale - Gabrielle couldn't even push the shoulders up, as much as she struggled.

At last, she simply had to laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Winning," Xena panted, not knowing what else there was to do.

"You're not winning until my life is in danger."

"Oh, it is."

Gabrielle laughed freely and finally relaxed her efforts. "Those pressure point techniques you love ... not much good without your hands, huh?"

"I'd like them right about now ..." On you.

"I'll bet you would," Gabrielle giggled again, twisting to try the same thing Xena had done to her, but it was of little use. That is, until Xena's legs shifted a little. Gabrielle dug her heels into the grass, and pushed her hips up, gasping at the feeling it gave her. Xena's knee was between her own, and when she pushed up, there was friction at the apex of her thighs. She blushed a deep shade of red, but tried ignoring what she'd done.

Xena had gone silent, too, having re-positioned her legs to feel just that. And Gabrielle had taken advantage of their positioning! After all of the times innuendo had sprouted between them, Gabrielle had started something real - as innocently as she might have meant it. Xena couldn't help herself - she didn't move an inch, waiting to see if Gabrielle would try it again.

With her breath caught in her throat and her eyes shut tightly closed, Gabrielle tried to "move" again, but she didn't plan on going anywhere. It was a soft sort of friction that time, but it was heavenly. Gabrielle let out the smallest moan, quickly clearing her throat to try and cover it. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she couldn't breathe at all.

Xena quickly discarded the belt - an easy task - and braced herself on the ground, so she could gather herself. She didn't know what to say, or what not to say, either.

"I ... the belt ... came off," she whispered, trying not to sound as raspy as she was at that moment. "Sorry. I won't ... use my hands."

"Xena ... I ... I think we should get up," Gabrielle whispered back, filled with the guilt of her body's reactions to Xena. What was wrong with her? She'd never felt that way before. Well, never like THAT.

Xena rolled off of her, glancing over to see Gabrielle staring at her lips. Was it always this way? She had to wonder.

The moon was glowing then, grazing the sides of their faces as they were turned to each other, trying to ignore everything that was right before their eyes. Xena, excited by her desire. Gabrielle afraid of hers.

"... I don't know what I did," Gabrielle confessed at last, taking slow, silent breaths as she watched Xena's lips. It felt as though she couldn't pull her eyes away.

"... Are you okay?" Xena whispered back, wanting more than anything to ask how Gabrielle felt, but not knowing if that was quite appropriate.

"Yeah ..."

It was quiet for a long period of time, where they were just looking at one another, before Gabrielle finally spoke again. She was often the one to break the silences between them.

"... Is that how it feels?"

Xena wanted to hold her, but she tried to keep her distance. "It ... Like sex?"

Gabrielle had never liked that word, but without any fuss, she nodded. She had always wanted to ask Xena about an activity to which the warrior held a superior knowledge. A small part of Gabrielle felt twisted about learning that others had been with Xena that way, but another part wanted to learn every detail.

"... Well ... it lasts a lot longer ... and ... feels a lot better-"

"Than THAT?" Gabrielle asked with wide eyes, pulling a tender smile from her friend as they both laid - half-sitting - to look at one another. "Does it really?"

Xena's eyes traced down from Gabrielle's face to rest on her chest, before bringing them back up. It wasn't because she hadn't already looked endlessly to memorize Gabrielle's beauty in that simple top, but more to send the silent message that she DID look.

Gabrielle read the message with complete surprise once Xena met her eyes again. And the warrior's icy blue eyes showed Gabrielle an open timidness she'd never seen there before.

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that Xena must have looked at her that way before. It was all happening so quickly, putting it together just the way Xena knew she would.

But how vulnerable Xena felt waiting for that! She struggled with the silence, clenching her teeth as Gabrielle's eyes went from a sort of fearful surprise to a lit fire that burned the green flakes of color to a more sultry jade.

Gabrielle opened herself to that feeling much quicker than Xena had thought was possible, which only reinforced her certainty that Gabrielle would be a wild and impetuous lover.

For once, Gabrielle was completely speechless.

Xena ventured gentle words: "You've really never ...?"

"No."

"Not even ..."

But Gabrielle looked puzzled, so Xena swallowed hard and shifted her elbow in the thick green grass that was tickling her arm.

"Not even what?" Gabrielle asked at last. It was then that Xena knew the bard wouldn't leave it alone, no matter how hard she might have tried. So she sighed with a satisfying smile that highlighted the structure of her jaw, only further captivating her sweet Gabrielle.

"You've never ... tried anything on yourself? You know."

But she didn't know.

There was a long silence which was neither awkward nor uncomfortable, because of the unconditional love they had for each other. They simply stared and read one another in silence until Xena identified her point.

"Touched yourself."

Gabrielle blushed, trying to hold back a smile at her tease: "You wanna know ...? ... If I've done that?"

And then it was Xena's turn to blush. She blushed like she'd never done it before, picking out a few long strands of grass and throwing them over her hip. "Don't be make fun, Gabrielle ..."

"I'm asking."

So she answered. She answered all of Gabrielle's curious questions, admitting that she DID think of Gabrielle that way from time-to-time, which was an under-representation of course, but true nonetheless. She opened her heart because she knew that Gabrielle was just as invested and just as hopelessly excited by HER. She laid on her back while Gabrielle rested a chin on her stomach, and then she was on her side, facing her beautiful friend. They switched positions just as frequently as they changed the subject, but it was an entirely revealing conversation, and it was all of a sensual nature.

Xena knew how Gabrielle needed to talk about things, and she had to admit that she was enjoying all of the honesty, too. In fact, they talked for so long that the darkness of the night had died away, and slipped off just as a morning glow was coming up from the horizon.

The pastel light of day was just awakening as Gabrielle shifted flat onto her back, and tilted her head aside to stare into Xena's eyes for the hundredth time that night.

"Does it feel good for you to lay on top of me?"

Xena enjoyed in Gabrielle's curiosity, smirking as she wondered just what Gabrielle had in mind. "I can't say I've done it much ..."

"I ... liked it. With you ..."

Taking a cautious shift closer, Xena leaned up on her forearm and acknowledged the soft green of Gabrielle's eyes when the light was catching it just so. "You did?"

Gabrielle moved her hands up beside her shoulders - the palms turned up in what looked to be surrender. Her fingers were shaky, but her eyes were certain. "... Would you try it? - Again, I mean."

"You asked me to get off you the first time ... I wouldn't want to ... push things, Gabrielle."

But without a word, Gabrielle had assured her that this would be different, so Xena rolled onto her. A knee between Gabrielle's. A hand on that slender wrist, just touching her arm although the feeling gripped them both with electricity. It was something they had never done before in all the time they'd travelled together: touching and acknowledging its excitement.

"Does ... it ... feel like that?"

Xena wanted to laugh, but was too uncertain, so she just smiled down at the loving bard. "No. Nothing like that."

"NOTHING like this?"

"So curious."

Gabrielle licked her lips, and then closed them so she wouldn't ask any more silly questions to a woman so learned in the ways of physical love. It was embarrassing to know so little. She stared quite accidentally at Xena's lips, as she had done countless times before.

"You don't have any more questions for me ...?" Xena teased gently, leaning down a little closer so that her hair fell to her left side. It was a curtain for them both, allowing only slivers of morning light pass through.

Gabrielle brought her free hand up to feel the dark hair's rough texture in comparison to her own - often silky - hair. She combed the coarse strands behind Xena's ear. "Kiss me?"

Without a word, Xena dipped in close and simply laid her lips on Gabrielle's. It was innocent enough on its face, but behind the kiss was a fire teaming with chemistry that had never been released.

Being completely inexperienced, Gabrielle had every intention of allowing Xena to take the lead, but there was just something about Xena's lips on hers. She kissed her back stronger that time around, with both hands in the tangled, raven-black hair.

Just when Gabrielle was certain it couldn't get any better, she felt something warm and wet against her lips: Xena's tongue.

"Mmm ..." she whimpered quietly, shy of making such a noise, but unable to hold it back. It took her a while to realize that Xena would enjoy her tongue as well, and when she did finally tease Xena's lips with it, there was no containing their desperation. First Xena's tongue slipped into Gabrielle's mouth - prying, feeling, licking, conquering - and then it was Gabrielle's turn to feel the power of her own touch.

Without noticing they were moving at all, they rolled over each other in turns, kissing and pulling at hair and clothes until they were worked into a frenzy.

Xena was throbbing madly, but she wanted to take her time. She felt so deeply for Gabrielle that she wouldn't have ever asked for more, if it wasn't for Gabrielle's other next inquiry.

"Does it feel like that?" Gabrielle asked breathlessly, arching to the feel of Xena's chest pressed into hers. Another gasp found its way to her lungs as Xena traced a single finger from the muscles of Gabrielle's neck to the collarbone that she'd stared at for hours on end so many times before. It was a touch so delicate that it just nearly tickled, but Gabrielle laid still to allow Xena to feel her.

"No, Gabrielle," Xena answered in her raspy way - verging on a growl of an animalistic nature. "It's not like that."

"Ohhh ..." Gabrielle moaned more openly, squirming when she felt Xena's eyes on her top. On its laces. "Show me what it's like ...?"

With strategic fingers, Xena began unlacing the top so gently that, at first, Gabrielle didn't even notice. But before she pulled it open, Xena looked into her eyes. "You really wanna know?"

As tribute to all the fighting lessons Xena had given her, Gabrielle smiled at last: "Teach me."

Obediently, Xena leaned in, and closed her mouth around Gabrielle's naked breast, giving her no time to adjust to the pleasure she felt.

As quickly as Gabrielle could take a breath, the atmosphere had changed between them. In place of curiosity and understanding was a lust that burned uncontrollably. It was a feeling that felt almost dangerous - how powerfully it had taken them both into another world altogether.

Almost as if keeping in rhythm with imaginary music, Gabrielle rocked her hips, feeling Xena's leg there between hers, delivering a wicked friction. Such sounds Gabrielle had never made were pouring from her lips as she grabbed at the straps of Xena's leather tunic, pulling her closer. Impossibly so. Still, it wasn't close enough.

Even with all of Xena's attention to one hardened nipple, Gabrielle was a mess with need. Her legs were shaking, and her head was tilted back with her body's expectation of climax, which was inevitable at that point. Already her body pulsed from between her legs, which was an exaggeration of what she'd felt before around Xena. Had she always wanted this? Had her body known of the heaven that waited just beyond her reach before she had comprehended it? Gabrielle moaned again as she wondered - her thoughts emptied as Xena's hand snaked over her hip, and underneath her.

Massaging Gabrielle's lower back, Xena dipped her hand a little further to her companion's behind. That cute, unsuspecting thing. She groaned desperately as she kneaded it in her hand, moving her lips to Gabrielle's other breast. Kneading the sensitive nipple with her lips. Teasing it with her teeth.

"I want ... I want ... Uhh my legs ..." Gabrielle whimpered, spreading them uncontrollably. She couldn't explain the feeling to herself, but she wanted them open.

Xena smiled at the way Gabrielle's lip trembled before turning onto her back, and pulling the smaller woman on top. Xena figured it was best she had the disadvantage of no leverage or she was worried she might be too rough with her sweet, inexperienced new lover. Was Gabrielle to be her lover? Surely it could not be happening so fluidly, but then it was.

"How is that?" Xena finally panted, hands on Gabrielle's hips as the bard straddled her own. She even pushed them up again, but only so that Gabrielle might feel that wonderful friction again.

"Uhhhh ... Xena ..." Gabrielle whispered, falling on top of her with such little strength that she couldn't even brace herself on her arms. She just held onto Xena as the warrior smiled into the soft blond hair, inhaling by her companion's neck as an aphrodisiac on its own.

Gabrielle rocked with more energy when Xena's hands fells to her backside, encouraging the movements and her warrior's desperation.

"You like that?" Xena breathed seductively.

"Yes ... YES ..."

"And I haven't even stripped you yet-"

"AHH!" Gabrielle squealed, Xena's words getting to her just as quickly as a kiss or a touch. Xena's confident attitude was arousing her to no end.

"Yeah ..."

"Will you ... get on top of me?" Gabrielle panted, down into Xena's ear, catching some of the dark hair in her mouth. She didn't even notice the inconvenience because of the pleasure that was building so quickly inside of her.

"No ... I'm gonna hurt you," Xena mumbled, getting off on the way Gabrielle was riding her so hungrily.

"No ... I wanna feel it ..."

"This?" Xena smirked, bringing her hand up the inside of Gabrielle's thigh to the fabric of her simple undergarment. She breathed in with a hiss as she felt Gabrielle through the material, quickly pulling it down, under the skirt. She couldn't wait until it was taken off - stripped from the vivacious, teasing blond.

Once it was tugged down, Xena's hand slipped over Gabrielle's warm, whet flesh. She looked into her eyes and breathed onto her lips.

Gabrielle looked to see all the questions reflected in Xena's eyes. Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me to be the one to give it to you? What if I hurt you? "It will hurt for a minute ..."

But Gabrielle was confident, breathing as calmly as her body would allow as Xena's fingers hovered.

Xena's eyes locked with hers, consumed with the ever-important fact that was transmitted through her expression - a way they often spoke with one another: You won't be a virgin anymore.

But Gabrielle held Xena's face in her hands, conveying her answer: I don't want to be a virgin anymore.

It'll be me who does it ... I'll always be the one ...

You always were.

With the certainty of that last expression from her delicate and wanton bard, Xena pushed, and Gabrielle screamed. It was only for a moment, but it hurt. As much as Gabrielle had expected it, she didn't know the pain would pierce so unforgivably, and she let a number of embarrassing tears well up in her eyes as Xena leaned over her and watched her.

"I love you, Xena ... It hurts."

"I love you too ... and I know. It'll feel better again, I promise."

"It will?" Gabrielle whispered, shaky again as she moved to look between her legs.

Xena smiled to reassure her, wanting to touch and lick her, but wanting to comfort her even more. "I'm not done with you yet, Gabrielle. You can watch me once we travel down to the river."

"No," Gabrielle giggled for a moment, the pain already fading to her desire. Holding onto her strong warrior with both hands and a new, surging passion within her. "I don't wanna move."

"We'll have to ... we're making a mess," Xena admitted, not wanting Gabrielle to see until she explained. "It's ... well, you remember the bleeding we talked about? I just don't want to scare you."

"Is it so horrifying?"

Gabrielle asked in such a panic that Xena had to physically push the woman's shoulders back to the ground with her arm. "You're gonna thank me for all this later, I'm sure."

"I am not!" Gabrielle laughed, whacking her shoulder. "Let me up! I wanna see!"

"No, not yet," Xena smirked, leaning onto her arm, with the other still disappeared between their bodies. Between Gabrielle's legs - her soft, creamy legs. Xena had to shake her head to focus again on reassuring the woman who had gone from friend to lover all in one night. But wasn't that how it always worked?

Xena couldn't have taken it any slower - not with Gabrielle's gentle pleas in her ear, or those soft hands pulling her closer.

She

started pushing her finger into Gabrielle again, and her little bard put up no protests. In fact, she was begging all over again - her legs locked at Xena's sides. Her back was arched and her body was hungry.

Xena would deliver.

With a little attention in just the right place, Gabrielle was climbing to something inconceivable. She was so absolutely shocked by the feelings taking her over that she verbalized all of them.

"This is ... something's happening to me ... Xena ... Xena ..."

"It's okay, Gabrielle ... Is it building? Is it good?"

"It feels ... sogood ... sogood ... Is it - Oh Gods!"

"That's right ... relax your body ... relax every muscle ..."

"I can't!" Gabrielle gasped, her body trembling without intention. It was happening so quickly. "I can't control ... it ..."

"Relax, Gabrielle ... Relax ..." And through repetition, Gabrielle finally found it in herself to relax her body and surrender to the feelings that were shaking her. It felt so incredible to give herself over willingly, all the while glancing into Xena's eyes, and looking down her own body to the faded darkness. It was lighter outside than she remembered the last time she opened her eyes.

Xena teased with touch until she could sense that Gabrielle couldn't take it anymore, and then she focused her fingers and watched Gabrielle crumble in her hands.

"Xena!"

It was the last thing Gabrielle cried out before she held onto the warrior with a surprising strength that came from within, projecting her into a sense of being she had never known.

Xena watched Gabrielle climax, nearing it herself just at the sight. She never thought she would live to see the day Gabrielle came, trembling in her arms. She had wished it many times - flashes of her life would go by when she was touched by the blade of another's sword - and Gabrielle's face was always there among everything else. At night, she would wish she knew how Gabrielle looked or how she tasted. Xena still didn't know either yet, but she was panting at the possibilities, watching Gabrielle tremble and shake over the grass. Weak and wanton under her.

The water was lapping against itself when Xena looked over to it, then grinning down at her beautiful love.

"I've wanted that for longer than you can imagine."

Gabrielle smiled up at her, still lost in ecstasy. "Oh ... I think I can imagine just fine."

"So ... to the water ..." Xena suggested, placing her hand softly on Gabrielle's heated abdomen.

Unknowing that Xena would do as she asked, Gabrielle teased her. "Yeah ... carry me, would you?"

So she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't you dare!" Gabrielle breathed jokingly, clasping both hands around the back of Xena's neck.

"I think it sounds like a pretty great idea," Xena smiled, having teased Gabrielle about hurtling her into the river. She had no intention of doing so, but Gabrielle's reactions were ... well. They were priceless.

In response, Gabrielle held on tighter, her entire body tensing with the sense of impending chill the water would give. Even though she knew Xena wouldn't dare throw her in, she was still cold from the misty morning air. She squirmed a little in Xena's arms, somewhat comforted when she was let back down to her feet. Xena was so delicate with her that she felt even more protected than usual. Could Xena really be any more protective than she always was? It would surely be entertaining to see.

Xena wasn't often great with the emotional aspect of any situation, but she was there for Gabrielle in that moment. She stayed at her side and stripped off her leathers to stand next to her love, naked. She helped to undress the younger woman, too.

Gabrielle's legs were cold up to her hips, where she waded in the water, but her arms were hot again with Xena's touch. She looked innocently up at her, batting her lashes quite accidentally.

"You'd better not keep up that act," Xena teased, well aware that it wasn't an act at all. "Or I'll never let you rest."

"Doesn't sound very threatening," Gabrielle smiled, lifting her arms when Xena motioned for her to do so. "What? ... Why am I doing this? You already took off my top ..."

"No reason," Xena moaned, openly staring at the bard that she'd fantasized about secretly for so long.

Xena smiled when she saw that it was all right, and that Gabrielle was inviting those glances - even holding up her arms for another moment before dropping them down at to the water once more.

"You're horrible," Gabrielle smiled, pretending she believed it for even a moment.

"You encourage me," Xena laughed, pulling her infamous grin as she waded in deeper, slipping into the water for a swim. Gabrielle was following closely behind her, swimming lazily out to the rocks on the other side, where it was deep.

"The current's not too bad here," Gabrielle whispered, feeling as though she should be quiet. Nature seemed to suggest it.

"No, it's nice."

Then there was a long moment of silence as Xena reached a large, flat rock, and treaded water. She turned slowly to Gabrielle, looking guilty in some way.

Again, Gabrielle was the first to break their tender silence. "I didn't know you ... wanted to go for a swim." Seeing Xena so completely naked - her hair wet, her eyes inviting - was exciting her again.

"I don't. I want you on that rock over there."

"Xena!" Gabrielle scolded quietly, slapping water over to the warrior. "Shh! You can't just say that!"

"And who'll hear us? The otters?" Xena smiled at her own sense of humor.

Gabrielle arched an unimpressed little brow, and Xena relented.

"Alright, alright. Just ... get up there, will you?"

"Just like I was supposed to lift my arms?" Gabrielle smirked, already hoisting herself up, out of the water.

Xena followed with a smile of her own, bringing her knees up onto the rock to keep herself steady. "Yeah ... just like that."

"It's so beautiful here, Xena ... you always find the most beautiful places."

Not as beautiful as you. At least, Xena intended on saying something so romantic, but what came out was something different. Seeing Gabrielle in all of her naked glory took her breath away - she was finally able to let the sight affect her. "You ... look ... in ..."

"Full sentences now," Gabrielle instructed with a cheeky grin, sitting down on the rock much bigger than them both. She brought her knees together with her arms, trying to hug herself to keep warm. Xena was shooting her a grin of her own, so Gabrielle knew she'd heard the tease. She figured she'd try another. "So. I did get you on your back after all."

Instead of answering with another taunt, Xena turned onto her stomach, looking up at Gabrielle. "You could have asked for that a long time ago."

"... Yeah?"

"OH yeah. A loooong, long time ago," Xena smiled, toying with a little plant she'd found in the water that had gone all droopy from over-hydration. She twirled it between her fingers, and then discarded it back into the water. One corner of her mouth turned up when she noticed that Gabrielle had been looking. "You're watching ME now?"

Gabrielle sat still, not venturing a single expression. "I've always done that."

"You have?" She had to ask because she couldn't believe it. Xena had always been aware of men looking at her, but her sweet little Gabrielle? It seemed quite impossible.

A little nod was all the answer she needed, but Gabrielle went on. "I didn't always know why ... but yes." Always honest. It was something Xena had come to admire about Gabrielle in their time together. "I looked at you ... but it was always when you didn't notice that I was there ..." And instead of needing to interrupt to clarify, she found that Xena simply let her finish. "Like you didn't notice anyone ... those times when you're just so consumed with a specific feat that nothing else exists, and it's only you and your instinct ... navigating through time."

"Always the writer," Xena smiled in compliment, watching Gabrielle carefully as the bard smiled and accepted the remark with easy joy.

"But I'll never be a swordsperson like you ..."

"Nope," Xena smiled, "Never. But I wouldn't ask that of you. That's not who you are."

With a seductive crawl, Gabrielle drew herself a little closer to the warrior. "Oh, is that right? And what if that was my desire in life, hmm? Being a swordsperson?"

As Gabrielle lowered into a huddle on the wet rock next to Xena, and brought her lips closer, the raven-haired warrior sent another tease to her love. "Then I'd tell you ... if you want to master something ... to practice ... practice ... practice ..."

"Oh, I will ..."

"Practice what, exactly?" Xena moaned, feigning innocence quite blatantly. As Gabrielle met her lips for a kiss and drew back again, Xena realized just how much she enjoyed the taste of those lips. She was feeling her need inch its way between her legs, attempting to focus.

"This ... I wanna learn all about it, Xena ... I never knew it could feel this way."

"And what way is that?"

"Fantastic," Gabrielle giggled, collapsing onto her side to stare widely into Xena's calmer eyes. They seemed settled and earthy, as blue as they were. "Does this ... ever go away? ... This feeling? The ... l-l... the lust?"

Seeing Gabrielle stumble on the word gave Xena an inner thrill that she tried to keep down inside. It made her want to have things of Gabrielle she knew she shouldn't ask for. Not so early, at least. She would be tender for her.

"Xena?"

"Umm ... the lust? No, sorry. It never goes away. You can, however ... manage it ..."

"Ohh, you can?" Gabrielle purred, smiling in a way that told Xena she understood all of that already somehow. Could she have known what Xena was up to on those lonely nights?

"Yes ... you see, by sating your desires ... that helps."

"And what desires do you need ... sated?" Gabrielle was openly teasing her.

Xena grabbed the soft wrist before her, bringing it to her lips to brush her tongue over the sensitive flesh. The gesture was Xena's way of telling Gabrielle that was the only hand she would need from now on. "Oh, you see there's this little bard ..."

"And what ... if she's not enough for you?"

Xena laid an open kiss down in the palm of Gabrielle's hand while she looked into the newly-lit fire in Gabrielle's eyes. "She does things to me I didn't think even existed, and that's without a single touch ... so I think we'll manage."

"And if ... she were to get a little bold with you ...?" Gabrielle wondered aloud, her eyes grazing over Xena's naked legs, back and shoulders. The whole body was more appetizing than its parts.

"I invite it."

Gabrielle balled both of her fists up by her neck as she nervously sat back on her heels, watching the exquisite form she'd tried to ignore for so long. "... T-turn ..." But she couldn't seem to get the rest out.

Still, Xena rolled over onto her back just the same - her knees at Gabrielle's. Her eyes reading the lust in the woman's posture. It was beautiful to see Gabrielle try to hold herself back, as if she needed to.

With trembling lips, Gabrielle leaned to her right. Her breath caught in her throat when Xena lifted one knee to move her legs apart.

Xena could almost have laughed at the surprise reflected in Gabrielle's eyes, but she was too excited to do so. Instead, she brought her hands to her own breasts, soft and sensitive to touch.

"This feeling ..."

"Enjoy it, Gabrielle ... I'm yours ..."

That was all the invitation Gabrielle needed as she leaned over Xena to lay one shy hand over the stomach before her. It tensed at the touch, muscles squirming as Xena did. Trembling, even.

Xena seemed so vulnerable in that moment, once Gabrielle had locked eyes with her. It was almost as if Xena was naive, or scared.

"I won't hurt you," Gabrielle whispered, pulling a smile. "I don't think I'd even know how ..."

Xena smiled back, pulling the bard on top of her, snug between two strong thighs. "Mmm ... I know." But it was nice to hear. It reminded her that Gabrielle wouldn't leave - not ever. Not after all they'd been through. "I ... don't know how long I'll last once you touch me ..."

Those little inexperienced fingers were the fingers Xena fantasized about, and they were making their way all over her body. They explored Xena's legs first, and then up to her breasts - shooing Xena's hands away. They didn't seem so inexperienced after all - fumbling a little, but knowing exactly what they wanted for the most part.

Gabrielle seemed to carry a sort of confidence Xena hadn't seen before.

"Does it feel good for you too ...?" she whispered to Xena at last, pressing her hips in close as those muscular legs parted a little further with the bard nicely fitted between them.

"Uhhh ... Gabrielle ..."

Pressing fully down on top of Xena, Gabrielle nudged the delicate ear with her nose. "Or ... would you rather I touch you ...?"

"Yes! ... Yes yes ..." Xena moaned, grabbing at her love so hungrily that Gabrielle began to feel her own need again.

Quite torturously, Gabrielle got up to her knees, and trailed her hand down between Xena's breasts, down her stomach. Down further still, where she traced fingers to what she could only have imagined before. Xena was so wet - not from the water, but a slippery sort of wetness that made Gabrielle realize she felt it too. Immediately, she wanted to taste it. Did people do that?

She didn't care.

Xena had tilted her head back in ecstasy as Gabrielle's hand had travelled down her stomach, waiting endlessly before two cautious fingers touched her. They didn't know where to touch, but that only excited Xena further. Gabrielle was clueless ... innocent but wanting.

And then she felt something she couldn't have even dreamed would happen so suddenly - she felt Gabrielle's tongue. With an audible gasp, Xena whipped her head up to stare down her own body at the mischievous eyes that met hers. Gabrielle was hunched over between her legs, tasting her one delicious stroke at a time.

The technique was different than Xena had expected, and it excited her anew. She lost her breath, her arms reaching for something at her sides. Frantically shaking at the feel of Gabrielle tasting her - the act so intimate it curled Xena's toes. Who would've known? Her bard, playing her body like an expert. It was so perfect Xena had to tilt her head back again just to take in a long, ragged breath.

When that tongue pulled away, and those inexperienced fingers started exploring instead, Xena arched and squirmed all over again.

"You like this ...?" Gabrielle ventured, surprised by how excited she was to be able to taste Xena on her lips still. It seemed so terribly bad that it made her feel good.

"GODS! ... Gab ... Gabrielle ... oh Gods!"

"Careful not to call them now ... not when I have you like this," Gabrielle teased, wishing she could lean over Xena, but uncertain of how to do so. She wanted to learn.

"Gabri-elle ..." Xena moaned, looking up with a sort of desperation that would be engrained in Gabrielle's mind forever. "Please ..."

"Please what?" she asked in what seemed like a tease, but she was simply curious.

"P-please ... please ... inside of ... me ... your fingers ..."

But Gabrielle knew how tight it felt to have even one finger inside of her, so she started with one, gently guiding it inside of that perfect place.

Xena stared into her eyes, closing them only for a moment here and there while Gabrielle drew her finger in and out. She was reading Xena's enjoyment and learning what felt best.

"Like that?"

In answer, Xena's head dropped back and growled to her: "Harder!"

Gabrielle smirked playfully as she got up on her hands and knees for a better angle. Pulling her finger out, she pushed it in a little harder, watching Xena for any signs of distress. "Like that?"

"HARDER!" Xena pleaded, her fingers dragging across the grey face of the rock, wanting to tear it apart with need. Oh, how she needed.

Set to her exciting task, Gabrielle moved her right leg back, and started pumping her hand back and forth with a sort of force she was certain would only be painful, but Xena was screaming with pleasure so loudly that all Gabrielle could do was strengthen her efforts.

Xena was so intensely satisfied with the feeling that she couldn't get words out or moan even. Images of her and Gabrielle on the road clouded her mind, and all those times she had watched and wanted, but couldn't have. The love she had for Gabrielle was returned. The need she'd felt all this time, sated. The fingers she'd wanted to kiss - inside of her. They were thrusting into her like she'd always wanted. And that was when she picked her head up again with what little strength she had left, to watch Gabrielle. She didn't realize the tears of joy that fell down from the corners of her eyes until Gabrielle expressed her concern.

Panting already, Gabrielle paused. "Xena ... you're crying."

"I'm happy ... please don't stop ... please ..."

So Gabrielle picked up where she'd left off, this time venturing to place her free hand at Xena's side - thinking that perhaps leaning over her wouldn't be so difficult after all. And that way, she could stare at those wanton lips parted just so, and the eyes that could pierce right through her. With her finger started back up in rhythm, Gabrielle watched Xena's body tense and twist underneath her. She wished to please her again.

If they carved marble statues of anything, Gabrielle wondered, why make them of anything but a woman in the throes of pleasure?

"Now ... NOW!" Xena moaned helplessly, her hands on Gabrielle's arms as she tensed powerfully and held her breath at the back of her throat.

Xena's gasping and begging sounded so feminine and helpless that Gabrielle saw Xena in an entirely different way in that moment: yet another side to the heroic warrior she'd never seen before.

From inside Xena, Gabrielle could feel the rhythm that tightened around her single finger, and it pleased her to know it was related to Xena's release. She had been the cause of that.

"Xena ..."

"I love you," Xena breathed with exhaustion, her back at last relaxing against the cool rock beneath her. Quite instinctively, her head tilted over to the side as her body began its quick recovery.

"I love you," Gabrielle echoed, entranced. All parts of her staring - her thoughts, her dreams - they all made sense now that she knew the cause. She had fallen romantically for her friend, and Xena was more than love to her. She didn't know what to call it, or what that meant exactly, but she felt things for Xena she never knew existed. Was she supposed to want her again? She certainly did.

When Xena smirked up at her, Gabrielle knew that one thing about Xena certainly hadn't changed - she never grew tired. Ever.

"Still going, are you?"

Xena pulled her down for a kiss, surging still with a desire she couldn't explain with the few words often afforded to her in the presence of her beautiful companion. "I need to do something."

"What-" Gabrielle started, flipped quite surprisingly onto her back as Xena shifted into the water, pulling her to rock's edge.

"Don't ask me what. Just feel this - I want you to know how it feels."

"How what feels?" Gabrielle giggled, leaning back on the flat surface so she wouldn't slip into the water with Xena. Her feet had to brace quite awkwardly, she felt, exposing her to Xena's eyes. But that was exciting her, too.

Before Gabrielle could ask another question, Xena's hands had tucked under her bottom, and had drawn her in to close an expert mouth over her whet flesh.

"Wh ..." Gabrielle exhaled, staring in shock down at Xena as her entire body shook and ignited. Xena was tasting her. It was almost too good - too powerful a feeling - and Gabrielle naturally laid fully on her back so as not to fall.

Sensing the loss of control from the bard, Xena slowly ushered her back, and climbed back up on the rock with her, enticed with the new position. Wanting so much - denying herself most of it - but allowing touch.

"GODDDDDS!" Gabrielle gasped as she felt Xena's finger push into her again, and without warning. She felt like she couldn't open her legs wide enough. "Ahhh ... Xe ... na ..."

With her lips and tongue still busy at work, Xena focused her finger inside Gabrielle, curling up in different ways until her little bard seized up and let out a glutteral moan that raged into the otherwise silent morning air. Oh, she was close alright. And so quickly! Xena smirked at her own hunger for Gabrielle, and what would come to be many loud mornings, she presumed.

Gabrielle couldn't believe the way it felt to have Xena licking her - a different technique than her own. It was heavenly, but devilishly naughty at the very same time. The best of both worlds: she felt that at last, she understood that very saying.

With Xena's fingers picking up their pace, Gabrielle couldn't control the electric feelings tingling all through her. She was at the mercy of her lover, and she surrendered with every inch of her being. Even when she opened her eyes, she couldn't see quite clearly - she was dazed. Was she hallucinating?

It was all so pleasurable, Xena's fingers so fast. Her tongue even faster, and focused. All of Xena's techniques and expertise - focused on a virgin with no concept of pleasure. But how quickly Gabrielle would learn.

She nearly melted off the rock as she came, raking her fingers through Xena's hair - pulling it accidentally while bucking her hips and climaxing so loudly that it echoed over the cliff at Xena's back.

Her body tensed and relaxed sporadically as Xena lowered her lips and drank all she could, plunging her tongue in again to enjoy the little squeal from Gabrielle.

"Xena! ... What're you doing?" she slurred, just near the edge of the rock again as Xena laid over her. She covered Gabrielle's naked, shivering body with her own. Licking her lips to savour the taste. It was so pleasurable that Xena truly wished that it could suffice for a regular meal. She wanted more already, but she didn't want Gabrielle to be sore. Well, sorer than she was.

"Sorry ... was I too rough with you? - I tried to be gentle."

"S'was so good," Gabrielle slurred, the pads of her feet tingling rhythmically, as well her fingertips. It felt like magic had lighted from within her.

"I love you, I love you," Xena admitted quietly to Gabrielle's adorable ear, carved in its own unique way. She set a trail of kisses down her neck before releasing her tongue there, for play and for pleasure.

"Ohh-g-uh!" Gabrielle gasped, so surprised with the excitement she felt from the kiss that she squirmed, and fell into the water with Xena's arms still wrapped around her.

Once they both surfaced and laughed at the slip, they smiled so earnestly at one another that nothing could fade that moment from their memories. Newly satisfied, and still they gravitated to one another - Xena holding Gabrielle to pull them to the other side of the river, where they could lay in the sun - completely naked. Their legs tangled together, their hair a mix of gold and black.

Gabrielle, of course, was the first to break their silence.

"So ... _that's_ how it is."

Looking forward to many lazy afternoons, Xena could only smile as she played with the tangles in Gabrielle's damp hair on her shoulder. "Yes, Gabrielle," she whispered with her love rightfully in her arms, holding each other impossibly close. "That's how it is."


End file.
